Epic Police Convoy Assault
Epic Police Convoy Assault is the eleventh episode of the series and is the first episode of the second season. In this episode, the Hellgang are trying to rescue Black Widow from a police convoy in West Coast, USA. The episode takes place one year after the events of the first season. Plot Summary Hellhound spots a police convoy on the freeway - consisting of a black Gavril H-Series police van being escorted by a Hirochi Sunburst Sport RS Highway Interceptor and a Toyota Supra Pursuit Unit. He informs Sweeper, Rebel, and Savage that he has spotted the convoy; the Hellgang then enters the freeway. The attack starts when Savage forces Officer Viper's Sunburst off the road and onto the ramp of a flatbed trailer, sending the police unit flying before rolling over multiple times and causing an accident on opposing traffic. Officer Robert and Officer Dave then informs the other police units that their convoy is under attack and Dave attempts to fight back. Rebel rear-ends Officer Jakob's Supra a couple of times before forcing the coupe to crash into a freeway barrier, sending it flying through the air; it then takes down a school bus being transported on a flatbed trailer below the freeway and creates another pile-up there. After realizing that Sweeper is involved in the attack (by forcing some traffic vehicles off the road), Officer Dave tries his best to avoid being kidnapped. Meanwhile, Hellhound is catching up to his teammates, and, with his reckless driving skills, manages to take down an officer that is about to enter the freeway. Eventually, Rebel pushes the police van into Sweeper's trailer and gets out right before Sweeper closes the ramp and applies sleeping gas to the occupants inside. A couple more police units that have responded to the call are taken down; Hellhound skillfully avoids traffic while taking care of those units. Hellhound went ahead of Sweeper and accidentally enters a drag strip (after making a wrong exit); as a result, he is being chased by Officer Edmond (driving a Gavril Grand Marshal Police Cruiser) and Officer Imnop (driving an unmarked red ETK 856). After finishing his race on the drag strip against a Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat, he enters a race track nearby and avoids track cars there before leaving the race track. The officers chasing him follow suit. Imnop sees one of the vehicles on the track heading towards his police unit and attempts to move away, but to no avail. The two vehicles collide head-on; Edmond then stops and reports the accident. Meanwhile, Sweeper, Rebel, and Savage are being chased by additional police units, which also include Officer Barry. Sweeper takes down Officer Amaral (who is the first to spot the suspects), and made contact with some more civilian vehicles along the way, before informing Inertia to wipe out the remaining police units with a chain attached to the heavy-duty truck and a tree. All of the units, including Barry, are wiped out. After confirming that the police units are indeed eliminated, Inertia left the scene. When Hellhound finally arrives in the group's hideout, he chats with the rest of the Hellgang, even going as far as boasting that he won a drag race against a Challenger Hellcat. Black Widow is already transferred to Inertia's heavy-duty truck before Hellhound shows up, and Sweeper decides to take care of the two police officers in the van. After the assault, Hellcop meets up with Officer Nate, Detective Ivanore, and Detective Alex at the police headquarters. The officers are puzzled on how the Hellgang knows about the convoy in the first place - even though it is supposed to be classified - and assume that there is a traitor among the police force. Later that night, Falcon arrives in a different location and meets up with Diablo and Hunter to see his group's secret project hidden inside a dry box trailer. The post-credits reveal that Sweeper drops off the police van and its occupants at a monster truck arena. Key Characters' Cars Hellhound - white Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR with black and red stripes Sweeper - black Gavril T75 with a dry box trailer Rebel - blue Gavril D15 Crew Cab Off-Road Savage - red Gavril Roamer Off-Road Inertia - blue ETK 6000 HellCop - yellow Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor Nate - Ibishu 200BX "Twoima" Police Unit Falcon - blue Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 with white racing stripes Diablo - yellow Gavril H15 Vanster Off-Road Hunter - light blue Dodge Ram SRT-10 Trivia * This is the first episode on the series to show that the majority of the characters' model and design of their vehicles have changed (which is justified as FrIzErIs mentioned that this episode took place one year after the events of the first season). Some notable changes include: ** Hellhound's car is now a white Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR with black and red stripes, replacing the Charger he usually drove in the first season (after it was wrecked back in Episode 9). ** Savage's SUV was repainted in a red body color; it used to be yellow in the first season. ** While the changes are minor, Rebel's truck sports a different graphic design. His vehicle is still in a blue color, like in the first season. ** HellCop's Charger is now yellow instead of blue and has wheels from the civillan Charger SRT-8. ** Sweeper acquired a black Gavril T75 with black rims. The dry box trailer he tows has a livery. * According to FrIzErIs, he spent 2.5 weeks recording and another 2.5 weeks editing. 805 clips taking up a total of 508 GB (excluding the deleted clips) were recorded. 48 vehicles were either damaged or destroyed. * 47 users from the official BeamNG forums were featured in this episode. ** If one includes FrIzErIs (who made a cameo appearance), then the total number of users that appeared in this episode is 48. * Despite the fact that some of the accidents appeared to be deadly, there were no fatalities. * Hellhound's maneuver to avoid traffic vehicles after forcing two police units to crash is a reference to the 2017 action movie Baby Driver. ** Afterwards, Sweeper commented how Hellhound saw said movie; Hellhound replied by saying the two watched the film together. * Officer Robert and Officer Dave managed to survive at the monster truck arena. ** According to FrIzErIs, he never said anything about the two officers being killed by a monster truck. ** Furthermore, Officer Robert appeared in the second episode of the second season. Screenshots Video